


Easing the Burden

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve left Earth to escape his grief, and he still hasn't let go. Thor and Rocket help.





	Easing the Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



"Yeah, it's a shit hole," Rocket said as they landed on Contraxia. "But it's where every low life in the galaxy ends up at some point."

"And naturally you've been here many times," Thor said, fondness radiating in his tone. He rested a hand on the back of Rocket's neck, the tips of his fingers disappearing into the fur. "I believe this is where you obtained my eye, is it not?"

Rocket snickered. "Hell yeah it is. Here's hoping that asshole is dust."

"Rabbit," Thor admonished, but there was no real malice in his tone.

Steve tried to tune out their good-natured flirting and gazed out the ship's window at the icy planet spreading out beyond them. If he turned and looked the other way, there was a bright city of neon lights, but his gaze was drawn to the nothing, the snow-covered ground eventually fading away into darkness at the overcast horizon line.

The thought of going into space never occurred to Steve, no matter how many aliens he crossed paths with and fought alongside. However, when Thor asked him to come on his mission with Rocket, Steve didn't hesitate. Maybe he thought it would be better out there, away from every painful reminder on Earth. He was ready for a change of scenery, and Thor and Rocket hadn't disappointed him. He'd seen dozens of different planets, each with their own unique cultures and traditions.

But every planet had one thing in common: their grief. It hung over every system they passed through like a cloud. Sometimes, it was so thick you could choke on it.

"Coming, Steve?" Thor asked.

Steve turned away from the window at the sound of his name. "Yeah."

He donned a heavy winter coat over his dark blue leather armor. It wasn't the old uniform, swapping it out for new clothes out in the universe after an unpleasant run in with a photon gun. It made no difference, as no one out here had ever heard of Captain America. It was an anonymity he hadn't experienced in seventy years.

The walk toward the nearby city was short, but the wind over the flat landscape was harsh, whipping hard against the bare skin of Steve's face.

"Nasty storm's on its way," Thor said. He glanced over at Rocket. "Warm enough, Rabbit?"

Rocket had a coat of his own, buttoned tightly over his chest, but his feet were still bare, the snow nearly to his knees. "I'll make it," he muttered through chattering teeth. 

Not buying it for a second, Thor reached down and scooped him up, setting Rocket atop his shoulder. If Steve had tried that, he'd have a bloody hand for his trouble, but whatever was going on between Thor and Rocket (it was a small ship, so Steve knew exactly what it was), Rocket accepted Thor's intervention without a word.

As Rocket was the one who had been there before, he guided them around to the bar where he insisted their dealer would be. It was a hole in the wall with dark lighting except for bright neon pink lights over the bar, and a smell like too many sweaty bodies in too small a space.

"This is the spot?" Steve asked, looking around the small room.

The distaste must have been in his tone because Rocket, who was now on the ground, looked up at him and snarled, "You too good for this, cheekbones?"

Steve blinked down at him. He obviously wasn't as close to Rocket as Thor was, but there was generally not any animosity between them. "No. Seems like a place for low lives."

"That's us now," Thor said, dropping a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Get that table, there."

Steve pushed through the crowd and claimed the high top table, while Thor got them drinks. With a table secured, Rocket climbed up a stool and sat next to Steve. He stared down at his paws for a second and said, "I don't like coming to these places. You know, places me an' Groot used to haunt. Before the Guardians, we were all over Contraxia."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, with a lack of anything better to say.

Rocket shrugged with one shoulder. "If I'm being a dick, that's why."

Steve flashed him a smile. "I hadn't noticed a difference."

Rocket laughed. "You're an asshole, Rogers."

"Learned from the best," Steve replied just as Thor came to the table with two large mugs of what looked like beer, and a smaller glass filled a purple liquor that smelled fruity and strong.

"Pace yourself," Thor said, pushing the small glass in front of Rocket. "I'm sure you don't remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, yeah," Rocket mumbled, before draining about half the glass in one swig.

Thor smiled, rolling his eyes at Steve like _can you believe this guy_. Steve smiled back. Whatever he didn't understand about Thor and Rocket's relationship, it didn't matter. It was working for them.

Three rounds later, Rocket was clinging to the table as to not fall off the stool, and their guy never showed.

"Should we go back to the ship?" Steve asked. He peered at Rocket, who was their pilot and currently mumbling under his breath, half asleep. "Though we're not going anywhere tonight."

Thor reach over and touched Rocket behind the ears. Rocket made a little growl, but didn't otherwise react. Thor smiled, completely infatuated. "No. We wouldn't leave anyway in this storm. Let's get rooms here in the city."

That was easier said than done. Thor hoisted Rocket up over his shoulder and they went back out into the snow and wind to find a hotel that wasn't also a brothel. It took a couple false tries but they finally found a rundown hotel at the end of the street. The front room was small with a low ceiling, and seemed considerably more cramped with Thor and Steve taking up a lot of space.

"Two rooms, please," Thor said. 

The woman behind the counter peered at them. She was a bit older, with blue skin and her dark hair pulled back in a bun. "All booked up."

Steve actually laughed. "Half the universe gets wiped out and your hotel is full?"

"Where do you think everyone goes when the world dies?" she replied, sounding a bit more sad than sharp. She tapped a few buttons on the screen. "There's one room left. One bed."

"We'll take it," Thor said quickly, shifting Rocket in his arms.

After paying, they walked up a rickety, narrow staircase single file to the next floor up and Steve unlocked the second door on the left. Like the rest of the building the room was small and the bed looked barely wide enough for one of them, let alone three, but it was dry and warm. It would do.

Steve shucked off his heavy coat and tossed it on a small chair that Rocket was the only one who would be able to use, if he were conscious. He glanced over at Thor as he pulled at the buttons on his shirt. "Might as well get some sleep."

"We should." Thor gently set Rocket on the bed and sat down next to him. This seemed to be enough to stir him, Rocket opening his eyes and smiling up at Thor. "Heya, Thunder," he slurred.

"Hello, Rabbit," Thor replied, running his thumb along the fur between Rocket's eyes and up across his forehead. "You never listen, do you?"

Rocket snickered. "We'd never have any fun if I did."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Thor rested a hand on Rocket's chest.

Steve coughed. There may have not been a lot of space on the ship, but they at least had partitioned quarters. "I can, uh, give you two some privacy," he said, though he was unsure of where he would actually go that wasn't back out into the cold.

"Nonsense," Thor said, smiling up at Steve with the same sort of soft gaze he usually reserved to Rocket. "We can contain ourselves for a night."

"Speak for yourself," Rocket muttered. He sat up on his elbows and gave Steve, who was now shirtless, a once over. "Whatcha got, golden boy?"

Steve's eyes widened and any words he had died in his throat. It wasn't as if he'd never been propositioned before, but only from humans and this pair was decidedly not. He looked from Rocket up to Thor. When they made eye contact, Thor was still smiling, and he shrugged one shoulder.

"If you want to," he said.

"I..." Steve wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He'd hadn't had sex since before -- before everything. Before space, before Thanos, and some time before that even. It hadn't been a major priority, but after listening to Thor and Rocket over the last few months, he knew it wasn't just about the physical release. It was more than that. It was knowing they weren't alone. And Steve had been keeping a distance from it.

Steve took a step closer to the bed. "I want to."

Thor's smile spread into a grin. He stretched his hand out, and smiling, Steve took it, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed.

He sat up on his knees, looming over Rocket, who was now looking up at him like he was something to be devoured. Thor leaned in closer, bringing his hand up to Steve's cheek and kissing him softly.

Heat prickled across Steve's skin. He moaned into Thor's mouth and pushed deeper into the kiss, and Thor chuckled against him. He started when he felt something pulling at his belt, and glanced down to see Rocket, still drunk, trying to pull the slack the wrong way.

"Take these off," Rocket said, tugging on the belt.

"Yeah," Steve said, a little dazed from the kiss. "Yeah, yeah."

It took a minute, but Steve kicked off his boots and wriggled out of his pants. It took longer than it should have, as he got distracted by Thor not only stripping out of his clothes, but helping Rocket as he did until they were both naked.

In the close quarters of the ship, there wasn't much Steve hadn't seen, but not like this. Not aroused, and certainly not expecting him.

Steve climbed back onto the bed, now naked, his cock half hard already, bobbing with each movement. He smoothed a hand over Thor's bare ribs, grinning as Thor swelled to his touch. This was easy. When Steve turned his attention to Rocket, he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure if he was attracted to Rocket. He had vaguely considered it, since Thor didn't seem to notice that his boyfriend was a raccoon, but he never really formed a complete conclusion.

"Like this," Thor said, brushing his hand behind Rocket's ear. "And his tail. He likes to have his tail played with."

"And my dick sucked," Rocket added, but he was leaning into Thor's touch, clearly enjoying having his ears petted. He spread his legs to show off his cock, and it was pronouncedly not human. It was thin and long in proportion to Rocket's body, but still much smaller than any penis Steve had interacted with. 

"That too." Thor grinned.

Steve smiled back. Slowly, He brought his hand to the fur at Rocket's neck. It was soft and plush, and pleasant to touch, but as Steve contemplated the length of Rocket's body, his gaze was drawn to the way the fur thinned in spots, and the visible screws and bolts. He looked back up at Rocket's face.

"Anywhere you don't me to touch?"

"Nah," Rocket said, his back arching slightly to get more of Thor's hand on him. "None of it hurts much anymore."

That wasn't entirely what Steve meant, and if that wasn't the most heartbreaking thing he'd heard this week, it was close.

But Steve knew Rocket didn't have interest in pity or sympathy. If Rocket wanted his dick sucked, Steve could do that. He just wasn't sure where to begin.

The apprehension must have shown on his face, because Thor's massive hand cupped his cheek and pulled him up for another kiss. Steve melted into the heat of Thor's skin and the tangy flavor of ozone on his tongue.

Smaller hands touched Steve's face and he turned to face Rocket. He knew Rocket wanted to kiss him, but their mouths weren't compatible for that. However, Rocket had more experience in this, so Steve let him take the lead.

Rocket nuzzled the side of his snout against Steve's mouth. The fur around his nose was stiffer and wiry, scratching against Steve's cheek. It was an awkward angle, but the sensation was nice. Rocket opened his mouth and Steve mimicked him, parting his lips. He could taste the sweetness of the shots Rocket had been drinking, and the roughness of Rocket's tongue against his own. 

Steve dropped his head to press his lips to Rocket's cheek and down his stomach. He carefully avoided the bolts, because despite what Rocket said, Steve didn't want to go there -- this time. Was this a one time thing? The three of them were together all the time, could they go back after this?

He pushed the questions out of his mind as he closed his mouth over Rocket's cock. Above him, Rocket hissed a gasp. "I -- uh -- shit -- didn't think you were actually gonna do it."

Steve winked at him, enjoying the way Rocket's little dick felt in his mouth. There wasn't that pleasant fullness, but while Rocket lacked size, it gave Steve more room to play. He could easily run his tongue up and down the length of it while keeping most of it in his mouth. He buried his face in the soft of Rocket's belly, while swallowing around him, and barely moving his head at all. It still made his jaw ache some with the concentration of keeping the cock in his mouth without letting it slip out.

"You're the desire of champions," Thor said. His voice was low, his mouth close to Rocket's ear, but Steve wasn't that far away. His whole hand fit over the back of Rocket's head, his thumb stroking a twitching ear. "Look at him, Rabbit. Do you see what you do to the likes of men?"

Rocket didn't manage to look at Steve, writhing beneath Thor's words and the dick sucking, his eyes half closed. He tilted his head up slightly, and grinning, Thor kissed him. It was the same side-of-the-mouth method Rocket had used on Steve moments earlier, but Thor was more confident in his kiss. 

Remembering what Thor said, Steve tucked a hand beneath Rocket at the base of his tail. Rocket's hips jerked in response, his cock jarring in Steve's mouth, but it wasn't large enough to choke, or even hint at a gag. Steve grinned to himself at the reaction, tugging gently at Rocket's tail as he raked his fingers through the thick fur.

With a sound between a whine and moan, Rocket came without warning. His warm spend barely filled Steve's mouth, but it was enough to coat his tongue, even after he swallowed. 

Steve lifted his head, and though it felt as if he was intruding on something personal, he watched as Thor and Rocket clung to each other, foreheads pressed together, with Thor mumbling some sort of encouragement that may not have even been words.

Thor set his sights on Steve and leaned in front another kiss. This one had a sort of purpose, and it took Steve a moment to realize Thor was tasting Rocket's come that lingered in Steve's mouth

"Mmm, Rabbit," Thor mumbled as he pulled back from the kiss. "You taste good."

Rocket cracked open an eye to look at Thor, but there was a glazed over inclination to his gaze. "I can die now, so you know," he slurred. "You guys are killin' me."

"You're not allowed to die when we're just getting started," Steve said.

Thor beamed at Steve, and it was obviously the correct thing to say. That probably answered a few of his lingering questions. Thor pressed a kiss to the top of Rocket's head. "You rest now. I'll take care of Steve for you."

"Thanks," Rocket mumbled, closing his eyes.

"He does this every time," Thor said to Steve, but he was looking Rocket, practically with hearts in his eyes. He turned over onto his back, stretching his body into a glorious display. His cock was the opposite of Rocket's: thick and huge, lined with veins, and the head flushed red and shining with precome.

Steve lifted his hand to his jaw to test if he was ready to take on another blowjob, but Thor grasped Steve around the wrist and jerked him closer, Steve nearly falling face forward onto Thor's chest. With a little repositioning, he straddled Thor around the hips, their cocks brushing against each other tantalizingly.

"We've known each other a long time," Steve said, his mouth grazing Thor's jaw. His entire body was like a furnace and Steve was pressed against every bit of it. "We should have done this before."

"I have thought about it," Thor replied. His hands cupped Steve's ass and squeezed. "There was never time. And now I have Rocket and you weren't ready for that."

Steve laughed and glanced at Rocket, who appeared to be asleep, but if Steve wasn't mistaken, he could see a slit of his eyelid open, watching them. "No, I wouldn't have been."

Thor reached up and brought a hand to Steve's cheek. "You weren't ready for this, either."

Swallowing, Steve nodded. It didn't need to be said. They had all been consumed with grief, but Steve had taken it personally. It tore at him so deeply he needed to leave the planet completely. He wore his grief heavy around his neck and for the first time in months, the burden was eased. There was no way he would have been able to appreciate any of this before.

"So, are you going to fuck me?" Steve asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Thor chuckled. "I would tear you apart without oil. Perhaps we _should_ have opted for a brothel." He dropped his hand from Steve's face and grasped both of their cocks into one hand, stroking them together. "Next time, we'll be more prepared."

Steve gasped, his hips rising for more contact, and Thor laughed again.

"You're as impatient as Rocket."

"I haven't done this in a long time," Steve said breathlessly. He buried his face in Thor's neck, rocking his hips in time with Thor's hand on his dick. His body felt loose and pliable, only structured enough to hold himself up, but everything tensed suddenly when he felt a warm, rough tongue swipe across his asshole.

He jerked his head to the side to discover Rocket was gone, and Steve knew exactly where he'd gone. 

Thor laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest and into Steve's. "He does that sometimes."

"Did you think I was going to let you have all the fun?" Rocket asked. He pushed his cold nose between Steve's cheeks and got back to work, swirling his tongue over the opening.

Steve moaned, desperate and needy. He'd never been rimmed before, and he had a feeling he was being spoiled by Rocket's textured tongue and the nip of his sharp teeth against the sensitive skin. 

He shoved a hand into Thor's hair, pulling at it as he came. A hot, sticky flood flowed between their bodies. Steve mouthed mindlessly at Thor's throat as he caught his breath, though Rocket was still tonguing him, not letting him come down completely. He grinned when, moments later, he felt Thor's body tense beneath him, and another flood of warmth came between them. 

Steve shifted slightly as to warn Rocket was going to move, and then flopped onto the vacant space in the bed. His arm still overlapped Thor's, but at least he was on his back. "Thank you."

Rocket had moved up between Thor's legs and was now snuffling around his genitals and moving slowly upward. His tongue darted out to taste the come that was smeared across Thor's abs. "You guys are a mess."

"Then go get a wet cloth so we can clean ourselves," Thor said, reaching down to ruffle the fur on Rocket's head.

"I didn't say it was a problem." Rocket climbed up Thor the rest of the way and kissed him. Thor moaned into the kiss, and for a minute, they were simply making out, as if Steve wasn't right there next to them. He didn't mind.

"I'm going to shower," Thor said, pulling away finally, his lips red and swollen. He gently moved Rocket aside, and then rolled off the bed toward the bathroom. Seconds later, the pipes in the wall behind them creaked as the water began to flow.

"You didn't have to do it, you know."

Steve turned his head to look at Rocket, who was almost flat on his back, but at a slight angle to accommodate his tail, with his legs folded closed together. Steve was tempted to reach out and pet him, but maybe that time had passed. "Do what?"

"Fuck me. You coulda just had Thor if you wanted. He would have taken care of me." Rocket was staring at Steve, but somewhere about nipple-height instead of at his face. "Me getting a guy like Thor, that's dumb luck. I didn't expect you to... I know you won't tell Thor if it grossed you out, but--"

"I liked it," Steve said. He turned on his side to face Rocket and smiled a little. "I wasn't sure when we started, but it was nice."

Rocket barked a laugh. "You're crazy, you and Thor both."

Steve grinned. "Maybe, but... did you ever consider that you're hot?"

"You're killing me, Rogers," Rocket said with another laugh. "I've been on Earth, remember? I know I'm not what your people think is hot. I'm sure 'hot' is what they had in mind when they threw me together in a lab. Get me good and hot so I could fuck a couple golden boys."

"That's where all this comes from," Steve said, motioning toward his chest. "A lab."

Rocket's eyes widened. "No way."

"Yeah. It's not the same, I consented to it, but I was skinny, six inches shorter--"

"Smaller dick?"

Steve chuckled. "Little bit, yeah. It only took one person to see something more. Some science later, here I am. And you've already got someone who sees that in you."

Rocket looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he said, "What is it with you guys and your mushy sentiments? Thor'd talk about his feelings all day if I let him."

"And we'd never get anything done," Thor said, stepping into the room from a cloud of steam, still gloriously naked. He pulled back the blankets and climbed in, pulling Rocket atop him so there would be enough room for the three of them. He kissed the top of Rocket's head. "Thank you for keeping me in line, Rabbit."

"Anytime," Rocket replied with a yawn, as he curled up in a ball on Thor's chest, his head resting atop a broad shoulder. Thor pulled the blanket up to cover him as well.

Steve smiled at the both of them, and gave Thor a wink as he got up to take his own shower. But he knew when he returned, he would be welcome right back into the bed.


End file.
